A Dragon's Destiny
by jriddle41
Summary: This is a Sequel to Casanova Spike. In this story, Spike and his 7 mares are having a honeymoon when they are attacked by the forces of the evil Count Lucius, the former heartless ruler of the Dragons. An adventure begins out of this as the gang learns the legendary secret of Drago Fangtooth.
1. Prologue: Knowing what's going on

In the world of Equestria, everypony plays an important role. Whether it be Princesses Celestia and Luna, who raise the sun and the moon, a Pegasus keeping the skies clear of clouds, unicorns using their magic for the greater good, or even a simple Earth pony tending to farm work, everyone is important. But there is one character who has a much more important role than all of them put together without even realizing it. And his name is Spike.

Now, Spike isn't a pony like everyone else. He's a baby dragon that has spent his life raised with ponies from the day he was hatched. Despite the differences between him and the other ponies, Spike has done many brave things in his life, such as the time where he helped to save the Crystal Empire from the evil King Sombra, or when he rallied the other ponies to save Rarity from the Diamond Dogs, and especially when he saved Applejack's life from a giant Timberwolf. But he has also had his share of random and confusing moments that sometimes turn out to be blessings in disguise.

Some time ago, Spike had made a love potion out of curiosity. Unfortunately for him, the Mane 6 drank it by mistake and fell in love with him. After some wackiness and random moments, Spike was able to cure his friends of the potion. But the antidote wore off causing them to love him again. Also another mare named Trixie also drank the potion and fell for the little dragon. After making sure all 7 were cured, Princess Celestia had Spike marry them. No one has idea why it was allowed, but Celestia seemed like it would involve something very important. But for what purpose does Spike play in all of this? Why was he married to the Mane 6 and Trixie even though they were cured? These questions and many more will be answered when the time is right. But now, it is time to begin with this story.

Far away from Equestria, in a Dark Castle, A group of dragons made their way to the center of a room. In the middle of it was a cauldron full of fire. The lead dragon of the group stepped forward. His scales were a shade of dark crimson and he appeared to be missing an eye as it was covered with a patch. In one claw, he held a small pile of spice.

"Oh great Count Lucius," he said, slowly approaching the cauldron, "Speak to us from the beyond!"

And he threw the spice into the cauldron. Suddenly the flames shot high into the air! The dragons had to back up to be on the safe side. The flames then spread into the shape of a large circle. Then they seemed to part in the middle, like a door to another world. As they parted, a large, angry dragon was seen looking at them. His scales were as black as soot, and his eyes were the color of anger and hatred.

"What is it, Darkblaze?" said a voice. It seemed angry and bitter.

"Wonderful news, your greatness," said Blaze. "The next eclipse will be coming any day now. You will be free!"

"And my body? Has it been fully recovered yet?"

Darkblaze was a bit timid. "Well," he began. "Not quite…"

"WHAT?!" The angered voice echoed around them, causing the room to shake as rubble fell from the ceiling. "I have been trapped in this world for years!" snapped Lucius. "My resurrection is coming soon and you have yet to finish repairing my original body!" He glared tightly at Darkblaze. "Need I remind you what happens when you fail to obey my orders?"

Darkblaze covered his missing eye in fear. He didn't want to lose another one to this mad tyrant. "F-fear not, oh great one," he said, regaining a small bit of courage. "We only are in need of 6 more pieces of your body." He turned his back to show what looked like a broken statue of a dragon. It was cracked in places and seemed to be missing the head, the legs, the tail, and the arms. "But they will be very easy to locate as long as none of us has the intelligence of a fruit salad."

"Excellent," said Lucius, seeming to calm down. "Maybe I was wrong to be so doubtful of you, Darkblaze." He then turned towards another direction. "After being trapped in this dimension for years, I will finally be free! And then I shall take revenge on Drago Fangtooth for imprisoning me here in the first place. Then no one will be able to stop me as I begin my quest to rule the world!" 

Then a short fat dragon with a missing tail stepped forward. "Uh, actually your greatness," he said, "I think that there's someone who probably can stop you."

"What? Who would dare stop Count Lucius, the most powerful dragon ever created?"

"Some dragon named Spike," said the short dragon. And he showed him a picture of Spike. Lucius stared down at the picture. 

"A baby dragon?" he said, starting to chuckle. "A baby dragon defeating me? That is just simply outrageous!" 

Lucius started laughing louder. The other dragons began to laugh a bit nervously. Suddenly, Lucius stopped laughing as he looked closer at the picture.

"Wait a minute," he said. "There's something about this young dragon that gives me an uneasy feeling."

"We do believe," said Darkblaze, "that he may be the chosen one."

"The chosen one?!" Lucius let loose a furious roar! "Find him! Make sure this dragon does not interfere with my plans!"

The dragons bowed to their master. They opened their wings and flew off into the dark skies to do as they were told. Lucius glared down at the picture on the floor.

"It won't belong now, Drago Fangtooth", he said darkly. "Soon, I shall be free to seek revenge on you for imprisoning me here. Then I shall finish what I started before in ridding the world of all non dragon breeds. No one will be able to stop me! Not you, or this Spike. We'll see just how powerful this chosen one is!" The wicked dragon cackled ferociously as the flames began to slowly die. He then faded from sight and the fire went back into the cauldron as if nothing had happened at all. Then, the only sound that filled the room was the scurrying of rats as they hunted for food.


	2. Honeymoon at the Crystal Empire

At that moment, back in Equestria, Spike, the Mane 6, and Trixie, were on a train bound for the Crystal Empire for their honeymoon. They would be staying at the Motels, where Shining Armor and Princess Cadance told the staff they were to be given complementary services.

"Isn't this exciting?" said Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing around with joy. "We get to be treated like Royalty just for marrying Spike!"

"Calm down, Pinkie", said Twilight. "I'm not actually sure that this marriage should even count since it was arranged by Princess Celestia."

"I don't think it's so bad", Fluttershy said. "Maybe marrying us to Spike will be a good…"

"But Fluttershy", interrupted Twilight. "Don't you think it's unfair that the wedding wasn't out of love?" 

Spike could overhear them and knew how they felt. "I'm not sure that they would even love me anyway without the potion", he said to himself. "I'm just a puny little dragon with no knowledge of his actual parents." He looked out the window and could see the Crystal Empire coming in the distance.

"I still don't know why she had to include Trixie", said Rainbow Dash. "Don't you remember everything she's done?"

"Easy there, Sugarcube", said Applejack. "Trixie may have messed up in the past and got us all mad at her, but that don't mean we can't learn to forget and forgive. Right Trixie?"

There was no response. Suddenly they heard a very loud scream of excitement. The only times they would hear that sort of scream was when Rarity was surrounded by something that made her really happy, such as a giant jewelry store or a warehouse full of fashionable ensembles. But the scream didn't come from Rarity. It came from Trixie.

"THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE!" she cried in excitement when she looked out the window. "I've always been dreaming of when I'd get to actually see it with my own eyes!"

In no time, the train came to the station. Just before it could fully stop, Trixie dashed out of the coach to explore. She raced down the streets with a huge grin on her face. She seemed more excited than Pinkie Pie at a new amusement park. "I'm in paradise!" she cried in delight. "This is a dream come true!"

Spike and the Mane 6 got off the train with their luggage and went to look for the Motel.

"Shouldn't we go after Trixie and make sure she doesn't hurt anypony, or herself?" asked Spike.

"I'll get her", said Applejack. She marched over to Trixie and dragged her to the others by her tail. Presently the gang arrived at the Motel. They could see Cadance and Shining Armor there already. Twilight and Cadance then did their little dance.

_Sunshine, sunshine,_

_Ladybugs awake!_

_Clap your hooves_

_And do a little shake!_

"I just can't believe it", said Cadance. "You're actually married now."

"My little sis keeps growing up so fast", commented Shining Armor. A tear was beginning to form in his eye.

"Liquid pride?" chuckled Twilight.

"Liquid pride", answered Shining Armor. Then he noticed Trixie and seemed a bit cross. "Aren't you that mare who caused an Ursa Minor to attack Ponyville and cheated in a Magic Duel against my sister?"

Trixie lowered her head in shame. Spike spoke up.

"Yes that's her", he said. "But that Ursa Minor thing wasn't her fault. Snips and Snails were the ones that lured it in. She also feels bad for what she did. Let's just let bygones be bygones and enjoy ourselves."

Shining Armor looked hard at Trixie. "Alright", he said. "But if you do anything to harm my sister, so help me…"

"Shining", interrupted Cadance, "calm down. Twilight is in good hooves, er, claws. I'm sure Spike will keep her safe."

So the gang followed the Bellhop up to their room.

"We were informed that you 7 are to be given complementary services", said the bellhop. "So we took the liberty of making a special room for all of you."

At last they came to the room. The Bellhop opened the door and they could not believe what they saw. The room looked more amazing than the actual throne room. It seemed to be divided in different sections. Each section was to the likings of the 7 mares.

"This is amazing!" cried Twilight. "It's like they took bits of our homes in Ponyville and mashed them together into one place!"

"And they left us gift baskets!" said Pinkie Pie bouncing around. 

Spike gave the bellhop a tip and joined his Mares. Their gift baskets included fruits, chocolates, and for Spike, some gems to munch on. But he shared them with Rarity out of generosity, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe we're being treated so special just for marrying Spikey-Wikey", giggled Rarity. "Maybe we should have done so earlier."

Once they were unfinished packing, now came the time to look around. The Motel was unlike anything they had seen. Everywhere was so shiny and magnificent. There was an indoor swimming pool, an entertainment center, and even a dinning area.

"Now this is what I call fancy", commented Applejack.

Suddenly, Trixie jumped onto a nearby table and put on her famous hat and cape.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire!" she called to the staff. "You are all lucky for today, you have come face to face with the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The Crystal Ponies all looked at Trixie as though she was crazy. Twilight put a hoof to her forehead in annoyance.

"Here we go again", she said. "She's gonna start her boasting and try milking this marriage thing for all it's worth."

"As I am married to the one and only Spike the Dragon," Trixie continued on, "I require special treatment. Firstly, I want my pillows to be extra fluffy. Second, for breakfast I want French toast with the purest maple syrup. And finally, I expect a hoof pedicure every hour on the hour even if I happen to be asleep! If you refuse to meet my demands then I shall…"

Twilight covered Trixie's mouth with her hoof before she could say anything else.

"Don't worry, everypony", she said. "Trixie is just teasing. She won't do anything to harm you."

The group then got their meals and sat down to eat.

"I wonder what gave Celestia an idea like this of having me marry all 7 of you anyway", commented Spike.

**One Week Earlier**

In the Royal Castle of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was enjoying an early morning cup of tea. Suddenly she received a letter by magic, the way it was done by Spike's fire breath. But this letter was different than the ones sent by Spike. Attached to it was a single rose. Out of curiosity, she began reading it. As soon as she was finished reading, Celestia brought a hoof to her mouth and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She then let out a soft chuckle. At that moment, Princess Luna came in and heard this.

"What is it sister?" she asked. Celestia just looked at her with a smile.

"He's back", she said.

"Who is back?"

"Drago Fangtooth."

**Present Time**

Celestia looked back down at the letter she had received. As she smiled, a single tear began to form in her right eye.

"It's great to have you back old friend."


	3. Learning a Legend

Back at the Crystal Empire, the gang went back to their rooms to get their swimwear. They intended on trying out the pool. Rarity was already on her blow up raft with a smoothie. Fluttershy was wearing spring green water wings on her hooves. She dipped her front hoof into the water and backed away slowly, squeaking a bit.

"Relax, Fluttershy", said Twilight, putting a comforting hoof on her friend's shoulder. "It's just water. It's not going to hurt you."

"But Twilight," squeaked Fluttershy, "I just saw my reflection in the pool water, and I realized how adorable I am! What if somepony notices this and their heart explodes twice just by seeing me doing something cute?"

"No one's heart is gonna explode twice just because you do something cute, sugarcube", said Applejack. "I don't think it's even possible for something to explode twice."

"You all know how adorable Sweetie Belle is, right?" asked Rarity. "Well, nopony's heart has exploded just for seeing her be cute. So there's nothing to worry about, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt great relief upon hearing this and slowly dipped into the pool.

"It's cold when you first get in", she shivered. "But you get used to it after a few seconds."

On the diving board, Rainbow Dash was getting ready to jump.

"Who's ready to get splashed?" she called down.

"You couldn't get all us wet even if you did a Sonic Rainboom before diving!" laughed Applejack.

"Want a bet?" Rainbow Dash's eyes squinted with determination. She positioned herself carefully before taking actions. Slowly, she began to jump. Her jumps became higher and higher before finally she dove into the air! Her wings allowed her to reach the ceiling.

"CANNON RAIN-BALL!" she cried. Before anypony could react, Rainbow Dash curled into a ball and spun around at a great speed with her wings before zooming down towards the pool with a rainbow streak right behind her. The impacting soaked everyone that near the pool at the time. This included Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash!" she snapped. "You get me wet!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't control her laughter. "Well what did you expect was going to happen at a pool?" she laughed.

Pretty soon, the gang got out of the pool and went back to their room. When they got to the door, a bellhop was waiting for them. On his back was a long, rectangular package.

"Excuse me", he said. "Which one of you is Spike the Dragon?"

Spike looked up at the confused pony. "Isn't it obvious?" he said.

The bellhop gave Spike the package and Spike gave him a couple coins.

"What do you think it is?" asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe it's a giant chocolate cake with strawberry frosting on it!" Pinkie Pie bounced in excitement. "It'll also have 'Congratulations' on it in whipped cream and…"

"Pinkie," interrupted Twilight, "the box is too small for that kind of cake."

Spike looked at the box. There was a letter on the side and he began to read it.

_Dear Spike,_

_Congratulations on your marriage to 7 mares. Please consider this a late Wedding/Birthday present._

Spike looked back at the letter. There was no signature.

"That's odd", he said. "It doesn't say who it's from. Oh well."

Spike took the package into the room and began opening it. With the wrapping paper gone, Spike slowly opened the box, and could not believe what he saw. Inside the box, was a sword. The handle was golden and had the initials "D.F." inscribed in it. The scabbard that held the sword was a bright purple color painted to look like dragon scales. Spike appeared mesmerized by what he saw. The other ponies looked over his shoulder.

"What did you get?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's a sword", said Spike, still mesmerized. "I got a sword."

Twilight peered closer at the sword.

"That's not just a sword", she gasped. "That's the sword of Drago Fangtooth!"

Spike and the other ponies looked at Twilight with confusion.

"Who in tarnation is Drago Fangtooth?" asked Applejack.

Twilight went to her bookshelf and pulled out a large book. On the cover was "Historical Encyclopedia of Equestrian Heroes". She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" she cried. "Here we are. Drago Fangtooth." She showed the page to the others. On it was a picture of a purple stallion with a green mane and tail. He had dragon-like features, such as his eyes, wings, and tail. His cutiemark was a "D" consisting of a curved dragon shooting a downward flame. Twilight cleared her throat and read.

"Drago Fangtooth came from a race of ponies that had the ability to transform into dragons. These ponies were referred to as dronies. According to legend, Drago used to live in Canterlot long ago. But because of his power, he and his family were feared by normal ponies and despised by normal dragons. However, he was able to prove his worth by aiding Princess Celestia in many battles, including the defeat of Nightmare Moon. When he was full grown, Drago traveled to the land of dragons and ridded them of their previous ruler; Count Lucius, a coldhearted dragon who saw the dronies as an impure breed and wanted to exterminate them all and take over Equestria. After this he was never seen again."

Twilight closed the book. The others looked at her with surprise.

"Whoa," said Spike. I never even knew there were ponies that could turn into dragons."

"Neither did I until I got bored and eventually found this article," said Twilight. "None of my other books contain anything about Drago Fangtooth or his species."

"It could be because of how much everypony was afraid of him at the time," said Trixie. That's the only explanation I can think of.

"You make a very good point Trixie," put in Twilight.

"Of course I do," boasted Trixie. "After all, I am The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"And right now you're giving me a Great and Powerful migraine," muttered Rainbow Dash, rubbing her hoof on her forehead.

Suddenly Fluttershy looked out the window and screamed. "Dragons!" she cried.

Everyone else looked out the window as well. In the skies, they could see a large pack of dragons soaring.

"That's odd," said Twilight. "The Great Dragon Migration isn't supposed to happen yet."

"Um, I don't think they're part of the migration Twilight," said Spike, hiding behind Rarity.

Down below in the town, the Crystal Ponies saw the dragons and began to panic.

"We're under attack!" they cried. They all ran off in terror to avoid being eaten by the dragons. Shining Armor came outside when he heard the commotion and saw the dragons.

"Oh no you don't!" he called. With that, Shining Armor channeled his magic and shot a magical beam at the dragons, causing them to be binded with magic chains.

Inside the hotel, Cadance burst into Spike and the Girls' room.

"Quick, get out!" she cried. "We're under attack!"

The gang quickly got out of the hotel. Shining Armor was doing his best to keep the dragons from attacking. Unfortunately a couple of them were able to get out of their chains and continue their pursuit. During the chaos, a Crystal Filly was trying to find her mother but got grabbed by the short fat dragon. He looked mighty hungry. He was about to go in for the kill when he was stopped by Darkblaze.

"Put her down, Tubbo," he said sternly. "We're on a mission, not for food."

"But I'm hungry!" wimpered Tubbo. 

"You're always hungry!" snapped Darkblaze, slapping the glutton upside the head. This allowed the little filly to escape. Shining Armor soon caught up with the dragons. He was weakened from his earlier move.

"I'll never let you harm the Crystal Ponies!" he declared. And he aimed his horn at them.

"We don't want your stupid Empire," retorted Darkblaze. "We're looking for a dragon by the name of Spike. Now where is he?"

"Even if I knew where he was, I'd never tell you," Shining Armor replied, bravely.

Darkblaze glared at the stallion. "Big mistake," he said darkly. He readied his claw and was about to strike when…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Darkblaze looked around. Behind them was a mysterious stallion. He wore a black robe and his hood kept them from seeing his face. The dragons all laughed at the stranger.

"Oh no," mocked Darkblaze. "Some pony with a robe is gonna beat us up? Whatever shall we do? Teach him a lesson, boys."

The remaining dragons circled the stranger menacingly. The stranger just stood there, unfazed by what was about to happen. Just as the dragons went in for the kill, he leaped into the air just at the last second! Then he kicked one of the dragons upside the head with his back hooves and sent him soaring straight into the ground. Next he grabbed another one's tail, swung him around and threw him at two more, knocking them down as well. The Shining Armor just watched in amazement. He had never seen a pony fight like that before. Suddenly remaining dragons decided to end the fight by roasting the stranger alive with their fire breath. But just before the flames hit, a shield of green flames surrounded him, protecting him.

"What kind of pony is this?" asked Darkblaze. "Forget him, let's just go search another land."

The dragons took off and left. Shining Armor was very pleased.

"Thank you very much…" but the stranger had disappeared. At that moment Cadance arrived.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked, placing a hoof on Shining Armor's forehead in worry.

"I'm fine," said Shining Armor. "Just a couple of scratches and bruises, but besides that I'm fit as a fiddle. Where's Twilight and the gang?"

"I got them out before the dragons could try and attack them. The Palace Guards say that the dragons didn't try to attack the castle."

Shining Armor looked at her worriedly. "They weren't after the Empire," he said, grimly, "they were after Spike. He's in danger."

Meanwhile, Spike and the 7 Mares were still running.

"What do you think those dragons wanted?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not sure," replied Twilight.

"Why are we running away?" retorted Rainbow Dash. "I say we go back there and fight them!"

"I agree with Rainbow Dash," said Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie could easily defeat those evil dragons!"

"I… I think it was best that we ran while we had the chance," squeaked Fluttershy.

"I can see the Train Station up ahead," called Spike. "We're almost there!"

But suddenly the winds began to pick up.

"I don't remember the winds around here being this strong," commented Rarity, trying to avoid being blown away.

Suddenly, the wind lifted all 8 of them off the ground and carried them off into the distance! Where they were going, they had no idea. But it was bound to become an adventure. Unknown to them, the stranger who had assisted Shining Armor earlier, was watching this and followed off in the direction the winds had blown.


End file.
